


Queen Camille

by space_buns_arsinoe



Series: Another World ~ Holiday Special 2020 [1]
Category: Three Dark Crowns Series - Kendare Blake
Genre: Everyone has mixed feelings, Gen, The Triplets meet their mum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_buns_arsinoe/pseuds/space_buns_arsinoe
Summary: What started all of the events that followed was, unsurprisingly in Arsinoe’s opinion, her almost mother-in-law’s fault. Although, she thought that about many things in her life as it was now. Kat, Mira and her had been sitting at the breakfast table looking over napkin colour (Arsinoe was struggling to keep her eyes open honestly) when Ruth had flaunted into the room, holding some party invitation. She had seemed too satisfied with it, which had piqued Arsinoe’s interest.Or The One where The Queen meet their mother.
Relationships: Arsinoe/Billy Chatworth Jr., Queen Mirabella & Queen Arsinoe & Queen Katharine
Series: Another World ~ Holiday Special 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040922
Kudos: 5





	Queen Camille

**Author's Note:**

> Day One of my Holiday Special (2020) - Another World

What started all of the events that followed was, unsurprisingly in Arsinoe’s opinion, her almost mother-in-law’s fault. Although, she thought that about many things in her life as it was now. Kat, Mira and her had been sitting at the breakfast table looking over napkin colour (Arsinoe was struggling to keep her eyes open honestly) when Ruth had flaunted into the room, holding some party invitation. She had seemed too satisfied with it, which had piqued Arsinoe’s interest.

“Who’s that from?” Arsinoe had sounded out around a yawn, smiling at the disapproving look she was given.

“Lady Camille and Lord Philippe of Dumont, Centra. There son is finally being presented to high society,” Ruth had said. Arsinoe had frowned. Those names were ridiculously familiar, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. Mirabella spoke instead.

“Ruth, is Camille a very common name here on the Mainland?” She asked. Mrs. Chatworth frowned in consideration.

“No, I suppose it’s not. Why do you ask, Mirabella?” She inquires. Mirabella looks at both of her now attentive sisters before turning back.

“It’s just that, well, Camille and Philippe are the names of our mother and father,” Mirabella says. Realisation dawns on Arsinoe. Of course that was where she had heard those names before. Mrs. Chatworth looks over the three of them with a gentle but angry look on her face. She always became righteously mad whenever the triplets bought up their lack of parents or their treatment on Fennbirn, her motherly instincts making her fuss over them more often than Arsinoe would like.

“We should go and see whether it’s them,” Arsinoe says, gaining surprised looks from Ruth and Mirabella as she cracks one of her knuckles, “oh, and this one,” she picks up a napkin before standing and stretching.

“I thought you weren’t paying attention?” Kat asks with gentle mocking. Arsinoe snorts.

“I wasn’t, but I know the colour scheme for my own wedding Kitty, it’s not that hard to find the right one,” she says with a shrug.

“You want to go see if they are our parents? Why?” Mirabella asks, slight concern in her voice. Arsinoe cracks another few knuckles and her neck.

“I don’t want to talk to our mother, she’s the worst, but I think I’d at least like to meet our father.”

~

After much discussion, they decided to go. The gala was packed with people in black tie but the hosts were nowhere to be found. The mansion (although castle was honestly a more apt word) they were in was making liberal use of what was essentially a ballroom. She scoffs in indignation when they enter, plucking a flute of champagne from a passing tray.

“A castle? Honestly pretentious,” she whispers, her red-painted lips smiling sardonically at her sisters.

“I’d buy you a castle, A,” Billy leans over her shoulder to kiss her cheek and steal a sip of her drink, making her blush. Both of her sisters feign retching and move away from them into the throng of people. Arsinoe hums gently as he stands beside her and takes back her champagne.

“If you put the salary Jules gives you into buying me a castle of all things, I will leave you at the altar,” she says and he places a hand on his chest, feigning a wound. She takes the hand away from his chest and kisses it gently, a smile on her face.

“No castle then. I might just buy a cottage in the woods, how does that sound?” Billy says, stepping closer until they’re chest to chest. She leans up slightly and kisses his cheek, before rubbing away the slight red left there.

“That would be perfection.”

“Arsinoe?” Arsinoe turns to the unfamiliar voice calling her name like a question, coming face to face with a woman who she is unable to look away from. She was older and had deep wrinkles in her face, but the colouring of her hair and eyes was unmistakeable. It was the exact same as Arsinoe’s own, as her sisters.

“Hello, mother,” Arsinoe says, approaching her with a hand to shake.

“You’re supposed to be dead,” Queen Camille says and Arsinoe raises an eyebrow sourly.

~

“So I’m the dead one but the other two had a shot? Rude,” Arsinoe hmphs, slouching back against the chaise she was sharing with her sister’s in the library Camille had dragged them off to. Camille sat across from them with her hands folded and under Mirabella’s icy expression actually manages to look penitent.

“Mirabella was powerful and Katharine would have had the Arrons,” Camille says quietly. Arsinoe scowls.

“Yeah, whole lot of good the Arrons did,” Kat says bitterly, rubbing a place on her sleeve where a scar was underneath. Arsinoe reaches behind Mirabella’s back and takes her hand gently.

“You purposefully took steps to have two of your children killed so one could live. That’s the work of someone truly sick,” Mirabella said, with enough acid to make their mother flinch. She looks ready to continue her barrage when the door opens and two men enter the room. The first is tall and older with salt and pepper hair and warm blue eyes. Arsinoe can’t miss the slant of his nose that she’s been looking at on her own face her entire life. Their father then. Next to him stands a boy just younger than them with brown hair and his father’s blue eyes. He smiles at Arsinoe when their eyes meet.

“Mum, who are these fine ladies?” He says and Arsinoe shoots a sourly amused look at her mother.

“This your son?” Camille nods and Arsinoe turns to him. “Hi, I’m Arsinoe, this is Katharine and Mirabella. We are your older sisters,” words couldn’t describe the stages of shock both men’s faces went through.

“Girls, your father Philippe and your brother Charles,” Camille says weakly. Arsinoe gave them both a gentle smile. Neither of them deserved her ire. She doubts they even know what Camille did to them.

Charles recovers first and smirks at her. “Wicked scars, sis,” Arsinoe smiles despite herself before she glances at her father, whose eyes are looking awfully teary as he sits on the coffee table in front of them.

His eyes trace their faces before he’s pulling them into his arms, hugging them so tight Arsinoe huffs a laugh.

“Stay for the party, would you, my darling girls. I would hate for you to leave,” he offers when they break apart. Arsinoe shares a look with her siblings. Mirabella nods.

“Okay, we’ll stay,” Arsinoe catches Mirabella’s shit-eating grin too late to stop her from continuing, “I’m sure Arsinoe’s fiancee will try to get your blessing before the night’s out,” Mirabella finishes and her father looks at her in surprise.

“Mira,” she groans, dropping her head into her hands to hide her bright red cheeks, much to the amusement of her sisters and brother.

“Well he must be an alright bloke, that’s one hell of a rock on your finger,” Charles says and she lifts her head to point a finger at him.

“You, little brother, are on thin ice,” he just laughs.


End file.
